


Fuck You, Mary Sue

by orange_8_hands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, Possession, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's fighting a war; she's not sure what else you think she's waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Mary Sue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my LJ](http://orange-8-hands.livejournal.com/1349.html), Dec 2011.

  
She brings it up, once, mostly because Harry is hurting (mostly because Harry is a condescending, smug prat), but other than that she never mentions the fact she spent most of her first year at Hogwarts being possessed, and nobody else seems to bring it up, or really remember, beyond Harry-saved-that-Weasley-girl-from-a-snake gossip that lasted until the Harry-helped-Sirius-Black-escape gossip started. Most of the friends she spends time with act like they just discovered her living with them second year, like she was at Beauxbaton and decided to give Hogwarts a try instead, like her six brothers hadn't been wandering these halls for years, like she hadn't been behind the attacks that put several of her classmates in St. Mungo's, like she hadn't been rescued from a giant fucking _sewer_. She liked them, she really did, but she didn't trust them, didn't have the history with them, that she did with Neville and Luna. They never understood living in the wake Harry Potter left behind, that just because you'd stand and defend him, stand and fight with him, just because you'd try to rescue his godfather didn't mean he'd suddenly start to whisper secrets to you. Lay down your life for what was right ( _for him_ ), and you'd still always be second string. Date him, pull him into dark corners and let him run hands over you, teach him to kiss and then be kissed in places you weren't expecting him to kiss you, make him smile, make him light up (because you do, it may have taken several years for him to notice you but now he _does_ ), and even then, even as he'd act noble and solitary and say things like _I have to do this alone_ , sounding wretched about it, he'd still drag your brother and Hermione with him and leave you behind. 

(Ginny is not bitter because bitterness suggests surprised betrayal, and it may have been betrayal but it was never, ever surprise.)  

She was always going to be in this war. Her mum tried to talk to her about it, tried to say words like _too young_ and _no_ , just no, like such a simple word could defeat Voldemort (she no longer stutters over the name, stopped doing so before Ron), like it can keep the war from touching her youngest (the only girl). But her family's in it, aren't they, same as the first time around, either in the Order or as a Death Eater, there's no one who got to sit it out, who wanted to. It's not just about family loyalty and it's not just about doing what's right and it's not just about Harry Potter (his hands were rougher than Michael's and harder than Dean's and she doesn't think he ever saw her as fragile, even if he did see her as vulnerable), but it is somewhat about those three things, not in equal measures, not completely, but mostly about those three things. If she wasn't going wherever the three of them were going, if she wasn't going to be sitting in on meetings because her mum sent her to her room like a little girl and George and Fred's expendable ears were all gone, she could still fight, she could always fight.

She misses Quidditch like she misses being stuffed between brothers on the couch, held in laps and passed around (the baby of the family, always), long hair tugged and pulled and once, dammit George (and it was George, she was sure of it, even if Fred took the fall for that one) cut into a hideous bob. She always liked the feel of the broom between her legs (and yes, she's made the requisite sex jokes, she's made every one of her brothers blush at least once with them, and Ron the most of all) and the air on her skin and the ball closed around her fist and flung into the hoop. She likes the cheer of the crowd and the respect in her brothers' eyes and mostly she likes it because she likes games, and this is the best game of all. She may not care about talking about it as much (Harry did tend to fall back on that as a conversation starter when he was nervous, so in the beginning _a lot_ ), but she likes the game more than anyone knew until she got on a broom and played Seeker. It's a part of her history and her smile and her life, but it was never the most important thing, never the only thing, and she can let it go better than some of the others. (She will never be Hermione with her _It's just a stupid game_ , but...well, even if she does decide to continue, even if she does decide to do it in the after - and dammit, there will be an after the war - she was kind of right. It is a _game_ , and even George and Fred know you can't play games always.) 

She doesn't have friends anymore so much as two co-leaders and a whole bunch of followers. In the beginning they were just following her, all three of them knew it. Luna was too weird and Neville was too clumsy and Ginny always had a bright smile and a quick tongue and hung out with just as many people outside of her House as in it. (And dated Harry Potter, apparently; for all some of the girls would say things behind her back - and to her face - they must have also thought he fucked some kind of Voldemort-resistance in her, like he gave her special skills, like she wasn't already the best in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Or their Charms class.) But by November they listened to all three of them, and if it was a blow when Luna didn't come back (always this knot of worry, wondering where she was, how she was, because they all knew the who behind it, all saw her get taken off the train and fuck, fuck if Ginny could stop that) she and Neville could keep it going, keep it strong.

Ginny had always been smart, even if at ten she hadn't made the best life choices (though to be fair to herself, she was fucking _possessed_ ), and she knew patterns. The end of the school year, the end of the school year was when Harry defeated Voldemort, he'd been doing it since _he_ was ten. Today was February 17th, and all they had to do was hold the line, just hold the line and make as much noise, as much distraction, as much of a fuck you as possible, until he got whatever he was looking for and finished this. He may not trust her or Neville or Luna to come with him, to break into the Ministry and whatever the bloody hell happened in Gordic's Hollow, but he trusted them to do this, to save the school while he was gone. 

(Or maybe he just didn't _care_ , and Ginny banished that thought before it could take root.)

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel, [Something To Take Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/309436)


End file.
